Resurection at Midnight
by ArtemissHawthorne
Summary: One thousand years after the five wolves and Chezza opened paradise,a new generation runs into the reincarnated wolves of Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue. This generation is an odd mix with Yin and Yang, Royalty, lost love, and many others.Find Paradise
1. Prologue

Prologue 

The golden brown fur of the she-wolf pup gently blew in the wind, making her ears twitch as snow began to fall and land softly on the thin membrane. Hearing a young women's voice her head shot up, and the small accumulation of snow fell off of her head. Scenting the wind she scented that it was a human. She slowly put up her human illusion and waited to be found, half frozen in the makings of a blizzard.

_The sleigh of the royal Lady came upon the half frozen form of the six, maybe seven year old human. She called to her driver and said to stop. When she stepped off the sleigh she sunk to the top of her heeled snow boots, about a foot into the snow. She walked to the still form of the illusion, the real form of the human laying equally still under her illusion. _

_Seeing that the young child was barley conscious the Lady picked her up and took her over to her fur lined sleigh. The Lady told the driver with a stern voice " Hurry, get back to the city, she might die of hypothermia, we need to get her warm." _

_Upon hearing this the young masqueraded human opened her eyes a crack and a single thought flitted through her young mind, _Home, I will have a home…


	2. Strangers? I doubt it

Strangers? I doubt it.- 

_We've found a kind of paradise, in a flowers bloom,_

_We've seen the end of a mystic land so close it meets the parting sun,_

_We've shared the thoughts that two could share, we feel the truth magic that we send…_

The seventeen year old heir to the nobilities throne in the city of Mal ran through the snow covered courtyard. She had just overheard the woman that she thought was her mother tell another Lady of the royalties families that Mydnyte, the only heir to Mal's throne, was only the Lady Cleias adopted daughter. Lady Cleias had found Mydnyte, on the verge of death by hypothermia, in the makings of the largest blizzard in the history of the Malice kingdom.

Mydnyte ran directly to her rooms and grabbed the smallest bag that she could find. Throwing all the fur lined and edged dresses she owned into it she grabbed her heavy winter coat, several of her heeled knee high, and slightly heeled knee high boots, and threw them into another small bag. Grabbing her coin pouch and her other heavy winter coat she headed towards the front door of the house. Knowing that she wasn't Lady Cleias real daughter she didn't want to burden the royal family with her "unclean blood" as the other Lady had put it.

Knowing also that she wasn't like her "Mother" she wanted to get as far away from the city as possible so that her secret wouldn't get out. She knew that she had the blood of a wolf in her yet she also knew that she would be hunted down and her adoptive mother banished if anyone of the city found out about the wolf living as a Royal Families Heir.

She knew that running away was a silly idea, especially since the winter months were quickly approaching. She stepped out onto the streets in front of the household with her head full of thoughts, almost getting run over by a rental carriage.

"Hey! Watch out, you don't want to get run over now do ya'?" said a male voice behind Mydnyte as she felt sharp teeth grab the collar of her dress.

She spun around to see a black wolf with a white spot on its left flank standing next to a white wolf with a black spot on its right flank. The image was there for only a few seconds and then there were two teens roughly a year older than herself standing in front of her.

They were obviously twins from the look of it. The male who had grabbed her was standing there grinning. His shirt was a pale colored green and his pants were a black that matched the fur of the black wolf. A charm hanging from his neck was a white tear drop hanging from a leather cord.

Looking at the girl, who was presumably his sister, she saw that their hair color was the same shade of brown. The girl was dressed in a white shirt and dark blue pants, she also had a tear drop shaped charm that was black on a cord of the same leather as his. The look that she was giving her supposed brother and Mydnyte was one of wonder. Then her look turned to happiness, for some strange reason this girl was happy. _No matter. I doubt that it pertains to me…_ was the thought that went through Mydnyte's mind.

"And what would my rescuers names be?" Mydnyte asked in her politest voice.

The girl gave the boy an exasperated look and then said, "I'm sorry, my twin is being rude, I am Kio, he's my twin brother Tio. We're just passing through the city and he wanted to go see 'the big house on the hill' as he called it."

"Where are you going, if I may ask." Mydnyte asked. "Oh, my name is Mydnyte, its nice to meet you Kio and Tio."

It was then that Tio said, "We're going to Paradise!"

_Searching for something new,_

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom…………_


	3. Mystic Mountains?

Mystic Mountains?- 

_Are you hunting for mystic mountains?_

_Where the air is like liquid laughter?_

_Where the beasts inherit the earth,_

_Where the last again will be first…_

"Paradise?" Mydnyte asked skeptically. She had only heard tales of that place from Mel's elders. "Is there really such a thing? I mean, really, think about it, a place where all are at peace with each other? That is very unlikely, if not improbable."

The twins laughed at her, for what reason, only they would know. Kio then said in a matter of fact tone, "I see that you have never heard the true tales from the wolves elders. Do you even have a pack? Have you _ever _had one?"

"Kio! That was _very_ disrespectful. I cant scent any other wolf on her then her herself. I know that if I can smell it than you can, even stronger." Tio scolded his sister smartly.

Looking a bit hurt and confused Mydnyte said, "Well, no, I never knew that I had to have a pack… What is a pack in the first place? At least I don't think I know what a pack is…" She trailed off at a quiet tone.

Tio said in a direct tone towards Mydnyte, "A pack is like a family, someplace where you know that you are loved. A pack is never in one place though, most times they are nomadic. Traveling around, unless one is sick or nursing."

He then said in a thoughtful tone towards his sister, "Think that she could come with us on our trip? I mean, I bet that she would be at least a bit helpful. Please sis? You know that we're gonna' need more to this group…" He trailed off just like Mydnyte had, leaving Mydnyte sputtering at the question that he had asked his sister.

"I-I-I don't think t-t-that I-I-I would be o-of very m-much use you know?" She stammered towards the two. "I-I have always been a b-b-burden on o-o-others…"

"Nonsense Mydnyte! I think that what my brother suggests is a very good and thoughtful request, that is if you are willing to travel for a long distance…" Kio told the lavender eyed girl who was staring at the two in shock. She seemed to regain her speech and then said, "I would really love to join you, hold on, let me go grab something."

Running off to the edge of the house where there was a stable she grabbed four draft horses and a sled, in fact the very same sled that she had been brought to the city on. Hooking up the horses she tossed her bags aboard and then climbed up herself, driving the horses to the front where the two wolves were waiting patiently.

When the sleigh led by four large draft horses turned the corner the wolves jaws dropped. They had defiantly not been expecting her to bring round a sleigh, specially not drawn by the largest domesticated mammals.

Saying down to them, "Well, are you gonna' climb abroad or not?" Mydnyte's features were brightly lit with delight at the looks they gave the sled. They climbed aboard and then Tio said, "If you can actually drive this then I will be truly amazed at your brilliance."

Grinning Mydnyte said, "So, where are these 'Mystic Mountains' that paradise is supposed to be in?" With that said she cracked the whip and the sleigh started moving towards the exit of the city.

_Are you running to freedoms fortress?_

_By the side of wide open seas,_

_Where the wolf is one with the wild?_

_Where the wolf is one with the wild…?_


End file.
